But It's Better If You Do
by ahsfoxxay
Summary: Movie night takes a turn for the better. Foxxay smut. send prompts to my tumblr if you'd like faultypieces-and-rustedparts :)


Cordelia sighed, rubbing her temples and placing down the paperwork she had just finished filing. Of course, as the Supreme, she had mountains of paperwork left but the words on the paper were beginning to blur together and the ache in the back of her head was screaming at her to stop. The tired witch shuffled the papers together and stuck them into a drawer for safe keeping. Peering at her phone, Cordelia could see it was late and she smiled knowing she would be able to have some time to herself; her alone time consisting of a good book and a glass—maybe two, it had been a long day—of wine. The Supreme removed herself from her office and padded down the steps to the kitchen gingerly, careful not to wake any of her students. Upon her arrival, Cordelia was surprised to see her closest friend, Misty Day, awake and rummaging through the kitchen.

"Hey Mist what's up?"

Misty spun, recognizing the voice immediately; a smile crept across her face. "Hiya Dee just hangin around. I couldn't sleep."

"Well I was just about to watch a movie if you want to come with?" As much as Cordelia enjoyed her alone time, she figured it would be nice to have some company. It was so natural to be with Misty that Cordelia actually decided she would prefer that the swamp witch accept her offer. Cordelia awaited her reply as she grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle.

"Only since there will be wine, otherwise I don't think i could tolerate ya that long," Misty teased. Cordelia pouted back, rolling her eyes and smacking her playfully on the arm as she passed her.

"Come on you goof," Cordelia called over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs; Misty soon trailing behind. Once they arrived in Cordelia's room, Misty plopped down onto her designated side of the bed and watched her friend pop in a DVD. Misty was indifferent to the movie selection knowing that the two witches would most likely just talk the whole time, which she preferred anyway. Before joining her friend on the bed, Cordelia poured both girls a rather full glass of wine.

"Jesus Delia, long day?" Misty arched her eyebrow shooting a playful look at the Supreme.

"Hey, a little wine never hurt anyone," Cordelia countered.

"Yea, 'cept for me when ya start thinkin' ya can sing." She cackled at her own joke, recalling the numerous times Delia had drunkenly serenaded Misty. Cordelia blushed deeply and stuck out her tongue, giggling.

"Don't act like you don't _love_ when I sing," Cordelia flirted taking a seat next to the younger witch.

"More than Stevie," Misty crooned, her tone affectionate. It was moments like these that Misty looked forward too. There was nothing the swamp witch enjoyed more than making Cordelia laugh.

The two spent their time poking fun at one another, easily setting into the rhythm that existed so freely between them. Cordelia leaned her head on Misty's shoulder, polishing off her third glass of wine as the movie ended. "God, that movie sucked didn't it? That one scene in the kitchen was pretty hot though, huh?" Cordelia waggled her eyebrows over the rim of her wine glass and giggled as she looked up at Misty. The swamp witch peered down, her gaze met by two chocolate orbs. She couldn't help but smile, admiring that the drunken flush that began at Cordelia's chest and clawed it's way up to her cheeks. The older witch smiled lazily up at Misty and absently twirled a rural curl around her finger before reaching for the bottle of wine. She frowned, her delicate lips pouting as she realized the entire bottle was empty.

"That's probably a good thing Dee," Misty said, acknowledging the empty bottle with a chuckle, "I think ya have had enough." The Supreme shrugged her shoulders agreeing, her head buzzing pleasantly as she yawned and stretched leisurely. "Ready for bed?" Misty questioned.

"Yea, you can stay if you want." Cordelia spoke as she languidly crawled out of bed to change into her pajamas. The swamp witch accepted; she often did when Cordelia offered. With her back turned, the Supreme removed her pants, top, and undid her bra, revealing miles of ivory skin. Misty couldn't stop her eyes from slowly raking up Cordelia's back, internalizing every dip and freckle. Just as soon as the skin appeared, it disappeared covered by Cordelia's night gown. The older witch turned and blushed instantly under Misty's intense gaze, averting her eyes but not saying anything as she returned to the bed. "Goodnight Mist." Misty reciprocated with a soft goodnight, sounding distant, as Cordelia shut off the bedside lamp and snuggled deeper into the covers despite the heat coursing through her veins.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Supreme did not know how long she had been laying awake for; the heat emanating throughout her making it impossible to sleep. Her entire body was aflame, fueled by the small ache in her lower belly. _Had Misty been looking at her like that the whole time she was turned around?_ Cordelia shook off the thought and blamed her arousal on the promiscuity of the film she had watched just hours ago. She strained her ears, listening for Misty's soft breathing and gentle snoring. When Cordelia decided that Misty's breathing had indicated that she was sleeping soundly, her hand slowly slithered down under her nightgown. Her taut muscles jumped as she swirled gentle spirals across her stomach; her hand circling around her navel, to the band of her panties and back again. Cordelia's breathing hitched as she finally slipped her hand into her underwear. The Supreme rubbed slow, large circles as she allowed her mind to wander. She began to think about the movie, attempting to heighten her arousal. Her favorite scenes from the movie danced behind closed eyelids; the heat in her stomach growing as she continued torturously slow movements. Cordelia whimpered quietly, the pace of her fingers quickening and hips canting forward as her thoughts involuntarily transitioned from movie scenes to visions of her friend next to her. She opened her eyes, peering over at Misty and gasping when her gaze was met with two lust-filled eyes staring intently back at her; Cordelia's hand didn't falter as she locked eyes with the swamp witch. Misty flicked her eyes down to Cordelia's still moving hand and back up to her face. The air vibrated with the tension. Misty made the first move, leaning forward, her mouth hovering near the Supreme's ear.

Misty's voice was low and deep, husking in Cordelia's ear, "What are ya thinkin about?" Cordelia shivered and thrashed away from Misty; the swamp witches's hot breath and raspy voice against her ear almost too much for her fragile system. The Supreme increased the pace of her fingers, rolling her hips and panting quietly. "I know what im thinkin of...," Misty paused, slipping her hands into her panties and rubbing softly, " me...touchin you." The younger witches voice was raspy, dripping with sensuality. "Ya would like that wouldn'tcha?" A moan tore through Cordelia's throat; that goddamn voice was driving her insane. "God, I just want to taste ya and—" Misty was cut off by her moan as she continued to touch herself, "Do ya want me too?" The Supreme whined and gnawed on her bottom lip, shaking her head vigorously, incapable of forming words. Her fingers worked double time; Cordelia didn't know how long she would last if Misty kept taunting her. "I would start out slowly at first, draggin' my tongue and you could rest your thighs on my shoulders," Misty hummed throatily,"Maybe I'd even take my fingers and—"

"Misty, _please...god please_ just touch me," Cordelia begged; keening when the Swamp Witch didn't oblige to her request. She knew she couldn't wait any longer for Misty and slipped two fingers inside herself, arching and digging her heels in the mattress.

"How does it feel?" Misty whispered, her mouth once again inches from Cordelia's ear and breathing heavily, "I bet if would feel better If I was touchin' ya."

"Misty I _need _you to touch me." Cordelia groaned with frustration; She was so close, her whole body quivering and all she needed was Misty to push her over the edge. The Swamp witch pulled her hand from her own underwear and placed them into Cordelia's; loving how desperate the other witch was for her.

"Ya mean like this?" Misty pressed her thumb to the supremes clit, slipping a finger into her along with Cordelia's fingers. The older witches mouth fell open releasing silent screams as Misty curled her finger slightly and drew tight circles around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Misty," Cordelia gasped, her voice octaves higher, "_don't_ s-s-top, oh my god. I'm gonna—" Cordelia threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut as she came undone; her hips bucking uncontrollably as whimpers tumbled from her mouth. She grabbed onto Misty's wrist, clawing at her arm as she rode out her waves of pleasure. "Oh my god," Cordelia whined as she came down from her high, "That was...That was.." At a loss for words, Cordelia simply pressed her lips to Misty's, more than eager to return the favor. The younger witched hissed as Cordelia pressed her palm against her underwear, pressing down firmly.

"Cordelia?" Misty moaned out her name.

"Yes, Mist?"

"This is definitely better than you singin' Fleetwood Mac to me when ya are drunk."


End file.
